


Short Skirts and Black Pants

by NatashaRS



Series: Short Skirts and Black Pants [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ficlet, Hux is Done with everything, Hux wears a short skirt, M/M, One Shot, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaRS/pseuds/NatashaRS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is just about done with everything, and all he wants to do is wear comfortable clothing while getting some work done. But first, that guy in the corner needs to stop staring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Skirts and Black Pants

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [General Hux w/ Skirt](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/208834) by Space-Emos. 



> This is based on [this](http://space-emos.tumblr.com/post/145948937851/idk-bout-you-guys-but-when-im-stressed-and-i-have) amazingly cute and awesome picture by [@space-emos](http://space-emos.tumblr.com/).

Today was not his day. No, no it was not his day at all. Hux tapped furiously at his datapad as he made his way through the hallway. The entire conference had been delayed due to an incident on Jerglath and they were given instructions to go "see the sites" in the meantime. He didn't have time to check out the city, with its bubble shaped buildings and gold flowers that covered every surface which was not meant for walking. He was a general - and a well respected on at that. And yet, Hux found himself exiting the hotel he'd been booked in and making his way to a nearby caf lounge.

 

As he walked, the majority of his attention was focused on the pad in his hands. Several mission reports had come in, including a particularly important one from Captain Phasma, and he was itching to get the reviewed. He bit his lip as he moved through the streets, the fabric dark grey miniskirt swinging with each step. His gloves and boots were the same ones he worse as part of his uniform, but his white leggings, black shirt, grey cut-off jacket, and skirt were non-regulation. Of course, he didn't particularly care at the time. As soon as he's heard the terrible news, he had resolved to wear something comfortable over a stiff uniform. Especially if he was supposed to "enjoy the city".

 

A twinkling sound filled the air as he stepped through a door (which was more like a plasma-shield) into the lively caf lounge. He stepped up to the counter and only took a brief pause from reading the contents of his pad to order his drink, making note of the look he received from the Pludan behind the counter. All four eyes had given him the up-and-down, something Hux was not unaccustomed to, but which hardly phased him. 

 

"I'll have a caf, straight. Largest size you have. And cigs if you have them."

 

It had been so long since he'd had cigs - he knew how bad they were and had banned them from the Finalizer - but desperate times called for desperate measures.

 

"We do, but you'll need to use them on the second lounge. The hololift is over there," a sparkling voice informed him.

 

It was no wonder, Hux thought, that their music was hailed as some of the best in the galaxy.

 

"Thank you," he nodded before making his way to the lounge.

 

Once there, he selected a small table in the corner of the room near the window. His boots hardly made a sound as he strode across the soft red floor and beneath the gold chandeliers. The lounge looked fancy, and yet it was of no higher quality than the city as a whole. They were very rich, which was why he'd come to attend the conference in the first place. His father had taught him many things, and one was that the rich should always be your allies.

 

He took his seat and resumed working, occasionally sipping on his caf (he'd had better) or taking a drag of his cig. The ventilation in the room was good so, surprisingly, it was not filled with smoke from all the patrons. Biting his lip and rubbing his temples, he poured himself into his work and did his best to ignore the person across the room that was obviously staring at him. As he had discovered, it was rather hard. The man - Hux deduced it was a man by the figures stature - wore a black helmet with a rounded faceplate, a long-sleeved jacket with a large V-patterned collar, and tight pants. Everything was black, and everything about him irritated Hux. Finally, out of the corner of his eye, Hux spotted the figure stand up and stride over.

 

"I'm not interested," he snapped, still focused on his datapad.

 

"Is that so?" a voice came from the helmet.

 

Hux turned suddenly, "Kylo Ren?"

 

"The one and only," Kylo said, lifting his helmet to reveal shoulder-length black hair and a scarred face.

 

"That's not your helmet."

 

"And that's not your uniform," Kylo tried to say mockingly, but the shade of red that his cheeks turned when he looked down at Hux's skirt was hard to miss.

 

"Then those are your civvies?" Hux responded, standing up.

 

The two were extremely close together, much closer than they'd ever been before, even during one of their famous stand-offs on the Finalizer.

 

"Yes," Ren said, his focus on Hux's dog tags, which were hanging outside of his shirt.

 

Ren picked them up and ran his fingers over their engraved words.

 

"What are you doing here, General?"

 

"My conference has been delayed. And you?"

 

"Mission for my master. But I have a few days before going back."

 

There was a pause, and then Kylo spoke again.

 

"Do you always dress like that? When you're not in uniform."

 

It sounded like a stab, but Hux knew that it wasn't. His attire was common on his planet.

 

"Mostly."

 

"Hmm," Ren responded. "I suppose you'll need a bodyguard then, if you're to see the city. Half this room's patrons have their eyes on you."

 

"Are you offering me your services?" Hux said with a crooked brow.

 

Kylo dropped the tags and looked Hux directly in the eyes.

 

"It's not an offer, General. I'm going to be your bodyguard, for the sake of the First Order. It would be irresponsible for me to take any other course of action. There's no room for you to refuse."

 

The edge of Hux's mouth curled up slightly, "Alright, for the First Order, Ren."

 

The next few days were going to be very interesting.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! You can come yell at me about Hux wearing skirts anytime at [@nat-fic](http://nat-fic.tumblr.com).


End file.
